The evil step mother
by Melissa8DL
Summary: Rikki's dad has found a girlfriend, Rikki is furious and upset. Not to mention, the women having 2 kids! How will Rikki survive? Will Rikki and Zane remain friends or get back together? It contains VERY minor viloence in some chapters. Not finished yet!:
1. Rikki's suprise here and there

Rikki's suprise here and there.

It was a warm day in the gold coast, like always. The sea gull's we're out in the sun, the beach was packed with lot's of people, the sky was as blue as the clear ocean and the clouds looked like fluffy balls of candy floss.

Rikki was walking around, on her own, as she was quit happy. She liked being on her own, she felt more free to do anything. Although, she did miss Cleo and Bella an awful lot as she hardly got to see them anymore. She also missed Emma more than anything, every though the two had there diffrences, she was one of her best friends. She missed the way Emma used to push her to do her homework, she missed the way Emma would come to her and Cleo for advice, she just missed Emma so much. The only way she could contact her anymore was by emailing.

Infact, in her last email, Emma had told Rikki she was now touring South Africa; It was beautiful, as she described it.

Rikki was on her way walking home near the grass around the trailer sight, when Zane run up to her.

"Hey!" He called from behind her.

The two we're now friends, but some times they we're off, sometimes they we're on. Zane was still deeply inlove with Rikki, and he admited he had made his mistakes, he'd do anything to have her back. Rikki was still kind of inlove with him, too, but she didn't want to admit it, she would just denie it to herself and lie.

"Hey!" She called back, turning round to see Zane running to try and catch up with her. He was smiling. He always smiled when he was around Rikki, she made him feel so happy, and Rikki couldn't help but do the same.

"So, when's the mermaid club up?" Zane asked.

"Mermaid club?" She glaired at him, with a half-smile 'trying her hardest not to smile' face on, I didn't work, I't never did, she'd always be able to smile even if she was pushing it back.

"Ya know, when you, Cleo and Bella meet up for the black outs?" Zane replied, with a checky smile on his face.

"Oh! Yeah, we're totally over that. That full moon ain't got anything on us!" Rikki joked, this time, her smile had grown wider.

"So, what you doing tonight?"

"Nothing.."

"Don't suppose you'd like to come out for some thing to eat..with me?" Zane smiled, trying to win Rikki's heart was easy for him, he thought to himself, he just needed to be persuasive.

"Zane, we've been through this, we're just friends." Rikki replied with a stern look on her face, but her heart said she wanted to go with him, but she couldn't, she shouldn't, she told herself.

"Friends with benifits?" Zane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, just freinds." She pointed out to him, this time smiling.

The two we're walking towards Rikki's home.

"So, friends can hug, right?" Zane added in, smiling and trying to tease Rikki.

"You just don't stop, do you?" Rikki smiled, her white teeth shining like pearls in the sun.

"Did any one ever tell you your cute when you smile?" Zane asked.

"Zane! We're friends remember!" She reminded him, giving him a little poke.

"How could I forget." Zane replied, "So how about that hug?" He requested, as they had walked all the way to Rikki's home.

"Fine." Rikki said, smiling away.

Zane wrapped his arms around her, and Rikki wrapped her arms around him. They must of hugged for atleast 5 seconds.

"Okay, hug's over!" As Rikki tugged herself away.

"I'll see you later!" Zane told her, giving her a wink and then walking away.

"See you.." Rikki said quietly, so only she could hear. Her smile faded.

She approached the door of her trailer, and turnt the door handle, only to open it and find a horrid sight, her dad with another women sitting down on the sofa, having a cup of tea. The women had brown short hair, green eye's, and from as far as Rikki could see, she was very tall. Not only that, but she spotted two children playing with her own make-up and her old toys, which she still kept under her bed. Rikki was furious. Who where these people?

Rikki charged to the children, to snatch her stuff away from them.

"Who are these people and what are they doing in here, playing with MY stuff?" Rikki yelled at her loudest voice.

The room was silent. Her dad finally rose up from his chair to have the courage to tell her. "Rikki, I've meet someone." He said, smiling away, whilst inside, Rikki was emediently breaking.


	2. Confused, shocked and upset

Rikki was shocked, confused and upset. She swore to herself that her dad would never find another women after her mum was gone, ever. Rikki felt her heart pounding through her chest, pounding crazy, Rikki was scared. She felt like crying, she felt like she needed to be alone. Another women living in her home? Rikki didn't think so.

Rikki tried to calm herself down, but her face had turnt red.

"And who are they?" Rikki yelled, trying to calm herself down, pointing at the two children. One of them was a boy, the other a girl. They both had wavy long bowlcut hair, which was a light brown colour. They also both had green eyes and looked like twins.

The women stood up. "My name is Ally, and they are my two kids, Ronnie and Alison. Nice to meet you." The women said, politely smiling. She approach up to Rikki, offering her hand for a hand shake, Rikki refused. Rikki had a bad feeling, she could see right through this women, something just wasn't right about her. Not to mention it's another three people at the risk to know her secret, Rikki thought not, she would not allow them as part of her family or to live in her home.

"Well It's not so nice to meet you!" Rikki snapped back, in a angry, annoyed manner.

"Rikki, don't be rude!" Her dad called out, his smile turning into a frown as he watched his daughter.

He turned to Ally, to face her, "She's going to love having you around!" He told her, holding her hand, Ally smirked at Rikki.

"Believe me, I'm not!" Rikki shouted back at her dad, who was telling Ally an obvious lie. Rikki knew she would hate having her around, no question about it!

"And them brats aint staying in my room." Rikki added in, pointing to them.

"Rikki, I think you better watch your mouth!" Terrie, Rikki's dad, shouted back at her, something he had never, ever, done before.

Rikki was amazed. Did he really like this women? Enough to lose his friendship with his own daughter? Rikki felt like breaking down and crying, she felt like using her powers on this women, making her suffer. She snapped out of it, she had to be strong, something her real mother had taught her, never back down.

"We have no room in this trailer!" Rikki replied, very civilised and keeping control of herself.

"We'll move out." Ally suggested, giving Rikki a dirty look. "Your not my mother, and I'm not leaving my real HOME behind or listening to you!" Rikki shouted back at her.

"Sorry, Rikki, she's right...we have no choice." Terrie replied.

"No, this is my home, and I'm not leaving it for her, for a stranger!" Rikki shouted in protest. "Look, you've finished school any way so you might aswel, It's for the best, Rikki." Her dad gently replied, trying to persuade her.

"No means no." Rikki silently said, barging her way through Ally and her dad, only to get to her room and lock the door.

Rikki furiously threw herself on the her bed, which was a deep red colour which was her favourite colour. She grabbed a pillow and leaned her head against it. She felt like crying. She felt like her whole world has been tipped upside down. She remembered the day's when her dad said it was just her, him and his bike...she felt like she had been lied to and betrayed. She sat there, a tear fell from her eye..Rikki hardly ever cried. Soon after, another tear fell from her other eye, she felt like she didn't exist to her dad anymore.

She didn't want to move in with a women she doesn't even know, a women she already hates just by looking at her.

She laid there, tears dripping everywhere, so much was going on in her head, so much had already happened. She wanted to change time, she really wished her dad had never of met her.

Rikki missed her real mother, who had split of with her dad over a argument over money. She still remembered to this day, the day before her mother left her and her father. She remembered being 12 years old.

She remembered her mum telling her that she loved her, that she would miss her, that it was for the best for her to leave. Rikki wished she was with her real mother now.


	3. What's up with Rikki?

Rikki was on her own, at Mako, in the moon pool. She felt safe and secure there. It was her on little place which she could call her real home, she belonged there, she would tell herself.

At the moment, she needed some one to talk to, she was to alone and depressed.

Rikki was just floating, in the glittery water, as the afternoon sun shone on it. She closed her eye's, she tried to pretend that today was not real, but it was reality and she knew it but she would deny it to herself, she just couldn't believe it.

All of a sudden, Rikki felt something, she heard something, some one was coming. Not through the cave entrance, but through the under water entrance. She was greeted by two other mermaids, needless to say it was two of her best friends, Cleo and Bella, as they swam up and besides her.

"Hey, Rikki!" Cleo contently greeted.

"Hi." Rikki replied, quietly.

"What's wrong?" Bella questioned, as she saw the look of misery in Rikki's eyes.

Rikki let out a soft sigh. "Don't worry about it." Rikki replied back, trying to give a fake smile, which wasn't working. Some thing was obviously wrong, the other two sensed it.

"Rikki?" Cleo questioned, trying to get the awnser from Bella's question.

"It's my dad. His got a new girlfriend, which could be my step mother and she has two kids." Rikki replied, catching a unwanted tear from her eye and wiping it with the tip of her thumb.

"Rikki, I'm the expert at these things, my dad's got a new girlfriend and married her!"

"Doe's she have any kids?" Rikki asked, trying to convience Cleo that the women was just bad news.

"Well, no.." Cleo quietly replied.

"Well, Rikki, give her a chance, I mean until you know some one, you can't judge them. I mean, when I first meet you.."

Rikki inturpted, "Look, I'm not going to give her a chance, she's bad news, she just is, I hate her!" Rikki shouted out.

Rikki stormed off, super-speeding down the island.

"Should I go after her?" Cleo suggested, with a blank look on her face.

"Rikki is a big girl, she can take care of this by herself, I mean, lot's of people have step mothers, they all survived." Bella replied, feeling a little bit of guilt, but knowing Rikki could manage it on her own.

"I suppose, but you don't know Rikki like I do, I just hope she's okay." Cleo softly replied, turning over on her back so she could float in the moon pool.

Rikki was all dried up and at the juice bar, just sitting on one of the stools at the side of the counter reading a magazine. Zane greeted her, smiling.

"I knew you'd be back." He said, as he saw her.

"Zane, I'm not in the mood right now, something's happened, just leave me alone." Rikki said, as she was turning the page of her magazine.

"Since when do you read magazines?" He questioned, looking over at what she was ready.

"How to deal with step mothers?" He read out from the cloumn she was reading.

"Look, Zane, can you stay out of my buisness?" Rikki snapped back at him, annoyed that he was nosing around at what she was doing.

She shut her magazine and charged her way out of the juice bar. Zane tried chasing after her, "Rikki, I'm sorry, please just tell me what's wrong! And don't say there's nothing wrong, there must be something!" He shouted out as she almost got to the ocean (the one she would dive into which led to Mako) to dive in.

"I told you, Zane, I..I just need to be alone." She looked at him when she said it, "I'm sorry.." she gently whispered, driving into the ocean.

Zane wanted to go after her, he wasn't sure what was wrong, but he had a feeling, after seeing what she was reading, that Rikki had a step mother, little did he know he was right.

He wanted to go after her, but where would she be? Where would she go to?


	4. A suprise and a talk with Zane

Rikki was swimming with the dolphins which was cheering her up! She loved swimming with the dolphins. She was enjoying herself and having a good time whilst it lasted. She swam in circles, swan past the beautiful coloured coral and other shells in the sea. She found a shell she perticualy liked, smiled at it, and picked it up. It looked rare, it looked beautiful, It was nothing she'd ever seen before. It was unique. It was very shiny and had a beautiful pattern on it! It was the most outstanding colour of brown and golden mixed together. Rikki really liked it, as it was not like other shells she would just pass and not give a second look. She decieded it would be a good idea to keep it, so she did.

Rikki had finished her swim and was now sitting on the beach, on her own, just smiling to herself and at the waves as they crashed toward the shore. The shell was right there, beside her, where she had rested it.

Suddently, Rikki heard some one, she heard footsteps in the sand, she turned round and gripped her shell, as she thought it might be a thief, instead, it was Zane.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Rikki.. I was a jerk to of read that out.. I thought you we're just randomly looking through a magazine." Zane said, in a soft voice, as he approached Rikki and sat next to her. "So, what's the matter, then?" Zane added in.

Rikki didn't give him eye contact, she kept her eye's watching the crashing waves. "What make's you think anything's wrong?" Rikki replied, in a niave tone.

"Rikki, could this have anything to do with your dad having a new girlfriend?" He questioned her. He reached for her hand and held it, she let him, however, she didn't say anything and her face was blank. "It's okay to feel scared, to feel confused.. my dad has had lot's of girlfriends...it didn't bother me, it didn't bother Cleo, when her dad and Sam got married.. it shouldn't bother you.." Zane comforted her.

She turnt round and looked him in the eye. She gently whispered, "But I hate her.."

"You'll be okay, I'll make sure you will be.." Zane replied, putting him arm around her. "Did I mention she has two kids aswel? Zane, my dad even want's me to move away, from here, to move in with her! I can't move in with a complete stranger, I just can't! What if she find's out! about me! Her kid's are young what if they, for a joke, prehaps squert me with a water pistol? Then what will I do? Say it's a halloween costume? And what if my dad like's her more than me?" Rikki replied, with a tear falling from her eye. Zane caught it for her.

"..Your right..just tell your dad..he'll understand..." Zane softly told her. "I can't tell him the secret!" Rikki said, another tear falling from her eye.

"Not the secret, that you don't want her around, he'll understand!" Zane replied.

Rikki wipped the tears out of her eyes. "Your right.. I got to tell my dad.. tell him that I hate her..he'll understand." Rikki softly replied, agreeing with Zane.

"Thanks..Zane.." Rikki adding in, looking him the eye and smiling. She leaned in to hug him, he, ofcourse, smiled back at her and hugged her back.

"Oh and do you like this shell?" Rikki said, as she slowly pulled away. She handed him the shell. "Where did you get this? It's extraordinary!" Zane replied, examining it. "The bottom of the ocean.." She replied.

Suddently, the shell glowed. "I didn't know it could do that.." Rikki softly told him, curiously staring at the shell. Zane handed it back to her.

"I think It might have something to do with Mako.. you should have it checked out, by Lewis or something." Zane told her, still looking at the shell gleam.

Rikki rose from the sand.

"I'll see you later, Zane, I'm going to she if my dad's home, and talk to him.." Rikki told him.

"See you later!" He replied, smiling.


	5. Thing's get abit messed up

Rikki was approaching her trailer, with a stern look on her face. This was it, she would tell her dad that she didn't feel comfortable having Ally around, that she just couldn't live with a three complete strangers. She twisted the door handle, and saw Ally, just Ally.

Rikki's face turnt serious. "Where's my dad?" She asked, quietly. Ally looked at her, and smirked. She was sitting on the couch. She got up, and walked towards Rikki, the smirk still on her face. "His gone out, for about a hour.. so we're alone." Ally told her, putting her hand on Rikki's left shoulder. "What are doing, why are you touching me?" Rikki replied, with a scowl on her face, she backed away, towards the wall, feeling very uncomfortable. "Listen, Rikki, we got of to a rough start... I just wan't to tell you that we are going to be a family, soon!" Ally told her, with an even bigger smirk. "No, we don't, I don't think you understand, We are not a family, I barely know you!" Rikki replied, with a frown appearing on her face, she folded her hands. Ally smirked, she did this alot. "Your dad won't be happy if I leave, and there's nothing you can do, now!" Ally replied, as she pushed Rikki's left shoulder.  
"Face it, you'll be gone by tomorrow, I'll make sure of it!" Rikki muttured back, trying to keep calm.

Rikki pushed her way past Ally, to get to her bedroom and lock the door. She was going to split phone call with Cleo and Bella, but she couldn't find her phone, where she had left it on her bed side table, where was it? She quickly slipped her special shell in the drawer, the one she had found earlier, she needed to show it to Cleo and Bella, so she had to keep it in a secure place.

She unlocked the door, she had to ask Ally if she had seen her phone. She gently opened the door, "Hey, have you seen.." Before she could finish, there Ally was, smirking back at her. Rikki's phone in her hand. Rikki freaked out! What if she had gone through her messages and read something about the secret? "You've been going through my phone?" Rikki yelled at her as she came up to snatch her phone back. Ally didn't let her, and stood up, being a tall women Rikki couldn't reach. "So, I was going through your messages, Who's Zane?" She asked, as Rikki kept jumping up to try and get the phone. "No one you need to know about." She shouted, "GIVE IT BACK!" She pleaded. Ally lowered the phone to Rikki's chest and pushed her over. Rikki was on the floor. She was angry and also hurt. She leaped up, aiming to try and punch Ally, for what she had done. Just when she was about to, she heard the sound of a door handle, and Terrie caught her in action!

Terrie ran up to Rikki, to split them apart! "I can't believe you would do such a thing, Rikki" Terrie shouted at Rikki. Ally was smirking from behind, at Rikki; Rikki felt so angry, she'd been manipulated. "But, she had my phone and when I tried to get it back she pushed me, i'm not lying, who you ganna believe, her.. or your own daughter!" Ally's smirk came of her face, she fakingly said, "Maybe it's just me..maybe I should leave.." Ally suggested to Terrie, trying to make him feel sorry for her. Terrie replied, "It's not you, It's her, she's like this with new people." Rikki felt like crying, her own dad believed Ally over her? She kept her tears in and kept strong.

"Dad, I need to talk to you.." Rikki softly said, looking down towards the floor. "Just go to your room, I'll talk to you later, right now, after how you treated a guest, you can stay in there!" Terrie shouted, Ally remained smirking at Rikki as she locked herself in her own room.

Rikki needed someone. She needed Cleo.. she needed Bella, she needed Zane. She climbed out her bedroom window, with nothing but her phone.


	6. Rikki talks to the girls

Cleo and Bella we're at the 'Rikki's' cafe siting opposite eachother. They we're both drinking a smoothie, Cleo had strawberry, and Bella had banana, they we're both enjoying thereselves. It was very quiet and the tension was very awkward between the two, they had nothing to talk about, well, not yet anyway.

Suddently, just to they're delight, they saw Rikki walking in. However, they both knew some thing was wrong, or some thing hadn't worked out by the blank, straight look on Rikki's face.

Rikki caught sight of the two, and walked towards them, she took a seat on the front right next to Cleo. Cleo and Bella both looked at eachother as if they we're making some sort of thier own conversation to decied on who should ask if Rikki was okay. Cleo decieded to.

"So, did everything go okay?" Cleo asked, as she leaned her chin on her hand as her elbow was on the table for support. Rikki looked Cleo in the eye. "No, infact, it was far from okay..she's against me, she tried hurting me, pushing me over.." Rikki confessed. Bella's eye's we're wide open with shock. "Does she do this with her kids, too?" Bella replied, having the feeling this women was a child abuser. "I don't knew, they wern't there, Oh, I forgot to tell you, I might be moving away..away from the Gold Coast. And I'm not okay about that." Rikki whispered to the two, trying to keep a low profile. "Why?" Cleo asked, her heart acking at the thought. "Dad wan't to move into a bigger place. He believes her over me.." Rikki replied, a look of devastation in her eyes. "He can't just assume your lieing...your his daughter!" Bella replied, with a curious look on her face. "Well, she had my phone, and we we're all alone, and I saw her with it, and she wouldn't give me it, so I reached up to try and grab it from her, she pushed me back along with my phone, I painfully fell on the floor. Tried to hit her back, and my dad came in just at that point and caught me..." Rikki explained, devastation still lurking in her eyes. "You really need to talk to him on your own.." Bella suggested. "I know, but when I did, he wasn't home, and then that whole thing happened! He'll never believe me now..." Rikki replied, as she looked like some sort of bewildered puppy with her sad little face and big beautiful eyes, as they shined at the glimmer of the light bulb located on the wall beside her.

Cleo and Bella felt sorry for her, well who wouldn't? Cleo nor Bella knew what to say or do to make Rikki feel any better, they didn't know what to tell Rikki to help her with the situation she was in, they hadn't experienced something quite like this. "Rikki, maybe you should talk some sense into Ally.." Cleo suggested with a naive voice, shrugging her slender shoulders. Rikki didn't say anything. She was in her own world and totally zoomed out, though she had heard what Cleo had said. Rikki's had a little grin on her face, as she thought about her shell she had found the other day. "I forgot to tell you earlier, I found this weird shell and it might have something to do with Mako, maybe next time Lewis visits he can look at it, I left it at home, though." Rikki said, as she pulled a strand of her long, luscious, blonde hair that had fallen on her face. Cleo smiled, she was happy Rikki was talking about some thing else to take her mind of of the whole situation, and she was also intrested. "Wow, you never know it might be magical! And Lewis is visiting tomorrow!" Cleo said, and then giggled with excitment. Bella also smiled, "And maybe Will can help aswel!" She suggested. "I'll bring the shell back later tonight, right now, I got to go.." Rikki replied to the both, with a small grin. She rose up from the table, and headed for the door, making sure she gave the girls a small grin.

She was going to see Zane.


	7. A idea to wait for

Rikki approached one of Zane's most favourite places in the world- the biking lane, where he and his friend, Nate, had been known to drive their bike's around, quite often.

Rikki waited for about five minutes before moving herself to sit on the benches; which we're neatly placed behind the fence, with a view of the dirt biking tracks.

She watched; she watched the moto-bikes go round and round the track; she was sure one of them we're Zane, as he wasn't at Rikki's cafe nor his own house, she had checked just to be certain.

He must be here, she thought. She checked the time on her phone, It was seven in the evening. She waited and waited, until it was 20 minutes past, just staring at the crowd of bikes going round and round.

She saw two bikers get of their bikes, she then reconized it was Zane and Nate, as she knew what their bike's looked like. They both took of their helmets and Rikki smiled. It was them, to her delight! Well, she was only happy to see Zane, Nate annoyed her (most of the time). Zane turnt around, enough to see Rikki, he smiled, and walked up to her and sat next to her, after saying his goodbyes to Nate and the other bikers.

"So, how'd everything go, was it okay?" He asked, shifting himself closer to her. Rikki's smile suddently turnt into a frown, Zane saw this. "I'm guessing that's a no?" He then asked, his smile fading away as he saw the face she was pulling.

"Well, no." She sternly looked at him. Zane moved even closer towards her. "What happened? I thought you we're going to talk to your dad about her? Did he not understand?" Zane questioned.

"Well, he wasn't in.." Rikki gently let out a sigh. Zane looked at her, she looked so vulnerable and weak.

"And...?" Zane asked.

"So I went to my room, I couldn't find my phone and she had it, I couldn't reach it from her, and I jumped up to get it back, and she gave up and gave it to me, and pushed me to the floor.." Rikki awnsered, her eyes looking directly at Zanes.

"Rikki, that's terrible, tell your dad about her!" Zane replied, his eyes wide open in shock of the thought.

"Well, I tried to punch her back.. and before I did get the chance, my dad caught me, so I didn't get to do it anyway, and he sent me to my room, I sneaked out through the window and now I'm here.." Rikki softly whispered.

"You need to talk to him when his on his own.." Zane replied, putting his arm around Rikki. "Yeah, I know, I tried, but what if the whole thing happens again...he doesn't believe me, Zane..he believes her over me.." Rikki whimpered, her eyes looked as if she was about to cry, but she held it in.

Zane saw the look of pain in her eyes. "I have a idea, how to get rid of her, to make your dad believe you.." he softly whispered into her ears.

"You do?" Rikki questioned, a small smile appearing on her face.

Zane nodded. "I do." He replied.

"Oh, and has Lewis seen that Shell, yet?" Zane whispered, so no one could hear. "Not yet, but his visiting tomorrow, so hopely he'll be able to check it out then." Rikki replied.

Everything went silent, for a few minutes, until Rikki spoke.

"So, It's getting late, I have to go now, Incase my dad finds out I snook away..Bye Zane.." Rikki told Zane as she briskly got up from the bench.

"I'll walk you home. Infact, get on the back part of my bike, I'll drive you." Zane replied.

Rikki looked at him and then looked at his bike. "That's abit dangerous.. don't worry, I'll walk.. I could do with the excersize." She replied.

"Don't you trust me?" Zane replied, as he got up from the bench. "Zane, I do, but-"

"Well come on, then!" He insisted, with a cheeky smile on his face.

Rikki couldn't help but smile, "Fine!" She replied with a small grin appearing on her face.

The two safety drove to Rikki's trailer.

Rikki jumped of, "Thanks for the lift." She said quietly.

"No problem...how about a hug good-bye?" Zane asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

Rikki couldn't help but smile. "Fine!" The two quickly hugged, little did they know Ally was watching from the window!

"I'll tell you about that idea tomorrow! Okay?" Zane whispered.

"Okay, I'll text you tomorrow!" Rikki also whispered.

The two looked at eachother and then gave a good-bye smile.

Zane hopped onto his moto-bike and drove off. Rikki approach the back of her trailer, in hope to get back into her room. She stood herseld up on a near by flower pot to boost her up to the windows level. She quickly got herself up and in safely and carefuly. She sat down on her bed and smiled, she was sure Zane's idea to get rid of Ally was a good idea, she believed in him.


	8. It's morning

It was a beautiful sunny morning at the Gold Coast, as always. The gentle breeze brushed across Rikki's face from the open window, causing her to wake up from her sleep, as she was laying there on her bed. She slowly opened her eyes. She blinked for a few seconds, and then sat up, and looked out the window, she must of fell asleep last evening when Zane took her home, she thought. She tried to recap what had happened that last day and remembered what Zane had said. He had an idea to get rid of Ally for once and for all. She smiled at the thought, before softly yawning.

"What time is it?" She said out loud, to herself ofcourse. She reached to get her phone from the cabinet where she must of left it last night. She cheeked the time, it was seven in the morning, which far to early for Rikki! She thought she might as well get up for the day anyway, as she had alot to do. To get her shell cheeked out by Lewis (who was an expert at them sorts of things) and also to speak to Zane to find out his idea.

She leaped up of of her bed, and unlocked the door which she had left locked from yesterday, and opened the door to find Ally, her dad, and Ally's children, Alison and Ronnie, all peacefully sitting there, on the sofa, watching TV.

Terrie turnt round, so did Ally whilst her children where watching the still TV, and Rikki had a innocent face on. She stood half behind the door.

"Where did you sneek out to last night?" He said, looking her up and down. "Nowhere, I was in my room.." Rikki replied, with a confused look on her face.

"You we're out with that boy, Zane." Ally cried, as she pointed at Rikki as if she had done something wrong.

"Does it matter where I go? Your not my mother! So stop just assuming things!" Rikki yelled back.

"I saw you two, I was looking out the window." Ally shouted back, as she raise one of her eyebrows and had a smug look on her face. Rikki's face turnt blank, she didn't know what to say back to her, so she stood there, quietly. "You we're meant to stay in your room, until I was ready to talk to you, Rikki! I've lost my respect for you!" Terrie said, looking at Rikki in disgust.

Rikki crepted back in the door, to her room, ingoring her dad's comments. She opened up the drawer in which had her special shell, today, she was going to show the girls, Lewis and Will. She quickely snatched it and, before her eyes, it lighted up luminous colours. Rikki stared in facination, as it glowed bright colours of red, to blue, to green and to yellow. She carefully stroked it whilst annaysing it's texture. "Wow." She whispered under her breathe. She quickly shut her door, so no one else could see. As she gently tapped it, to her shock, a small glittery blue saphire gem flew out and bashed into her window seal, which caused it to break. And out leaked water, which was unusual, Rikki was suprised. "What just happened?" Rikki questioned herself, quietly. All of a sudden, the shell started making beeping noises, she sheilded the shell so no one but her could hear. Eventually, it stopped. Rikki carefully put the shell down, aside, on her bedside table. She used her powers of heat and evapourated the water on her window seal. "All better!" She triumphanly whispered, quite proud of her powers! She picked up the shell, again, and just stared at it.

She jumped out of her skin, as some one was knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Rikki shouted out, as she quickly hid her shell under her duvet. "We wan't to play with you, Rikki! It's me and Ronnie!" Called back a small voice.. it was Ally's kids at the door. "Well I don't want to play with you!" Rikki protested back to the voice, knowing it was Ally's children, she didn't want anything to do with them.

Rikki heard a thump on her door, it was her dad. "Rikki, let them in or I'll cut your allowance!" Rikki's dad, Terrie, shouted back to her in defence of the children. Rikki rolled her eyes and gave in. She opened up her creaky door, to see the innocent face's on the children. She looked down on them. "Well, what do you want?" Rikki snapped at the children. "I'll leave y'all together alone.." Terrie said, as he closed the door so that Rikki and Alison and Ronnie where in the same room.


	9. Just like their mother

The children stared at Rikki in amazement, whilst Rikki just scowled at them and rolled her eyes. "Well, what do you want?" Rikki asked, as she crossed her arms. Ronnie smiled, "We wan't to play with our new older sister!" He excitedly shreiked, jumping up and down in excitement, as Alison nodded with a huge and wide smile appearing on her face.

"New older sister?" Rikki questioned, "I'm nobodies older sister! Don't you see your not a part of my family? Don't you see you two, and your mom, don't belong here!" Rikki questioned, quietly and calmly. "Please, Rikki!" The kid's pleaded, they really wanted to bond with Rikki, however, Rikki didn't want to bond with them.

To Alison and Ronnie's delight, Rikki actualy gave in, she just thought of Zane's suprise idea and that it will all be better soon, she just had to wait.

"Okay, so what do you want to play?" Rikki questioned, with a small sigh. "And don't get used to this.." She slowly continued.

The children looked at eachother, and whispered in eachothers ear, as Rikki just awkwardly stared at them, wondering what they we're saying. "So, what's it going to be?" She asked as they both finished their little chat and was looking her in the eye.

"We want you to take us to that island," Alison replied as Ronnie pointed out the window to show direction, Rikki imediently indicated they meant Mako Island, she was right.

"Well, can you?" Ronnie finished, as his sister continued to take his place in pointing. "Oh, no.. nahh you don't want to go there theres spiders and snakes!" Rikki sternly told them,

hoping they would change their minds. "We really do!" Alison pleaded.

"Well, you can't!" Rikki told her, in protest.

"Why can't we?" Ronnie questioned as he crossed his arms and had a puppy dog look about his face.

"Because your not aloud, because your mother won't let you, because _my_ dad won't let you.. your not going, end of story!" She replied back, with a look of fear in her eyes, fear of the children finding out her secret.

All of a sudden, Ronnie and Alison huddled together, like they we're some type of elite gang. Rikki just stood there, awkwardly, watching them as they spoke. They both turned round, smiles on their faces.

"We know you can get into serious trouble if you won't take us," Ronnie stated.

Rikki scowled, "No, I'm letting you in my room, so be thankful, your not going any where else and I'm not taking you Mako, anyway!" Rikki bursted out in anger, not even sure if she was making sense.

Suddenly, a tears fell down the childrens faces, tears that you could tell where fake as the children looked quite content.

"We can make up a story, you pushed both of us, you abused both of us! So take us, or you will get into trouble!" Alison replied back to Rikki, with a small smirk just like her mothers

appearing on her face.


	10. It just gets whorse!

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know I haven't updated this in absolutely ages- and I'm really sorry, I've been so busy. But I will try to atleast do a chapter a week! Thanks for the kind reviews, you guys make me smile :) **

"What? You can't bribe me!" Rikki replied, getting a little bit scared, however, at the same time, shocked. But it didn't phase her. They must of been evil if they had a evil mother.

"Well.." Ronnie started, as he stared at Rikki with a smirk on his face, "We kind of can!" He finished off, as he folded his arms.

"We know no one believes you, not even your actual dad! And believe me, he is guallable!" Alison finished, as she pushed back a twirl of her brown hair behind her ear.

Rikki got angry. How dare they speak to me like that, how dare they speak about my dad like that, she thought. She wanted to use her powers, but she knew she couldn't. It was too risky, she just couldn't risk spilling her secret.

"Don't you dare talk about my dad like that!" She raised her voice.

"Why do you even want to go to Mako, anyway?" She continued, as she folded her arms.

"Look, we're going. And your taking us. Okay?" Alison snapped.

"I'm not taking you!" Rikki shouted back!

"MUM! TERRIE!" Ronnie and Alison shouted, at the same time. They we're so loud Rikki had to cover her ears!

Terrie and Ally, who where sitting down with mugs of coffee in their hands watching TV, soon rushed to see what the children wanted.

Ally opened the door, as Terrie followed very curiously.

"Rikki won't take us to we're we want to go! She's being mean and nasty to us!" Ronnie snapped as a fake tear came down from his eye. Alison's face also had a tear streaming down it, it was fake ofcourse.

Rikki put her head in her hands and sat on her bed. She couldn't win against these children, they had too much power over her dad and could probally play him like a puppet.

Terrie put his hands on his hips, and calmy said, "Rikki, i need to speak to you, at once!"

"Here?" She replied, putting her hands on her lap, facing her dad.

He looked back at her, in her eyes. "No, let's take it out side, It's private.." He replied as he held out his hand, guiding her, almost. Rikki rose up and walked for the outside of the trailer, her dad shut the door as he got outside with her.

"Rikki, what's the matter?" He asked, as they sat down on the nearby bench, he put his arm around her, comforting her.

Rikki stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say.

"You've been acting strange and lying ever since Ally came in to live with us, for a bit.." He quietly continued.

"You just think I'm lying, you don't know the whole story." Rikki replied, as she slide away from her dad on the bench.

"Rikki, you should give Ally a chance!" He told her, as he removed his arm from her back.

"Did you ever stop to think Ally's the one who's lying?" Rikki replied back, you could tell by her voice that she was very angry. Terrie sighed, he thought Rikki was lying, little did he know that he was terribley wrong.

"Just remember, i'm your daughter." She told him, her eyes looking moist as if she was going to cry, as she headed back to the trailer, to her room. She gave Ally, and her children, a glaire of anger as she pushed them out the way to get into her room and lock the door.


	11. My hero

**Authors note: I am so sorry! I haven't updated in ages! :( I've been losing track on time because I've been busy with school. I really am sorry! And thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean alot.. This will be the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed my story! I love you! **

After Rikki had barged past her dad, she stormed back into her room to get dressed. She decieded to wear a very formal red top with a black cardigan and black skinny jeans.

It was time, time to speak to Zane, of course. She was curious other what his plan may be! I grabbed the shell, which was thankfully she laying where I had left it, and ran out the traller. She could just about hear her dad calling to her, but refused to listen. His the enemy as far as she was concerned, well, on the enemie's team.. Which was just as worse, Rikki thought. She rushed down to 'Rikki's' and was greeted by Zane.

"Hey!" He called to her, gesturing her to sit next to him, as so she did.

"Hi, we still on for the plan?"

"Yep, one hundred percent. You?"

"Yeah, but, you never actually told me what plan you had.."

"It's a very simple plan.." He said, as he picked up a bag, which was laying on the floor. He russled through it until he came across a sheet of A4 paper.

"This is what we're gonna do.." He continued, placing the paper on the table which stood before them.

He had drawed a detailed diagram and had included pictures.

The basic plan was for Rikki to provoke Ally, and Zane to bring in Rikki's dad just as Ally would start to do.. well, what she normally does. And when Rikki's dad would see it, he would know what Ally was like.

"Nice plan." Rikki smiled.

"Thanks, so we ganna get this in action, or what?" He chuckled.

"Let's do this!" The two shook eachothers hands, just having a laugh pretending they where agents.

The couple headed for Rikki's home.

"Right, wait there, I'll get your dad away.. Take this walkie talkie and press the red button when Ally does what she normally does to you.. And your dad will see it through the window at the side. But make sure Ally isn't looking on the same direction as the window. Got it?" Zane whispered, briskily to Rikki. He passed her the walkie talkie and she slipped it into her pocket.

"Got it.." Rikki gave him the thumbs up.

Zane went off, and knocked onto the door of the home, only to be awnsered by Rikki's dad, thankfully.  
"Ahh, Mr. Chadwick, we have some thing to discuss, come here. I have a plan for your moto bike to extend the speed.." He persuaded Terry, leading him away.

The coast was clear, Rikki went inside her house.

She saw Ally sitting down on the couch.

"Thought you ran away." She smirked, "Would of been great if you did."

"Oh shut up, Ally. Why don't you run away!" Rikki replied.

"I can't, Terry wouldn't like that, and his not going to like you soon, either. Just wait." She replied.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I can get him wrapped around my little finger. His a pupper under my circumstances.."

"Don't talk about him like that."

"Huh, who's ganna stop me?"

"Me."

"Oh really," Ally rose from her seat and pushed Rikki to the ground. Rikki pushed the button, as Ally started kicking her.

"You're weak. You got nothin' on me. You're dad hates you!" Ally almost shrieked at Rikki.

All of a sudden, the door opened, Terry was standing there, with Zane by his side.

"What's going on?" Terry sternly asked, gazing at his daughter on the floor, and Ally's foot just slowly moving away from her.

"Terry, darling. It's not what it looks like.."

"Ally, I heard everything I needed to hear. How would of thought a walkie talkie would of proved you to be the monster that you are." He scowled at her.

"Leave.." He continued. "You're car is outside, and your children are already comfortable in there so have a nice trip home. And don't come back." He pointed to the door as Ally walked out.

"You'll be sorry.." She rushed off.

Rikki ran up to Zane and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Then she did some thing Zane didn't expect, she kissed him. Right on the lips.

Terry coughed as they finally pulled away.

"Sorry I didn't believe you, Rikki. I promise, from now on, no other women will come between us.. Exept my bike!" They all chuckled.

"I'm just glad you got the truth you deserve." Rikki replied.

"Barbaque? You too, Zane! You're the hero of this!" Terry offered.

"Sure!" He smiled, as he watched Rikki's smile grow.

They all had a amazing barbaque.

"My hero." Rikki said as she cuddled with Zane on the bench.

Rikki took some thing out her pocket, the shell.

"Here, a gift for my hero. It may be magic, but I trust you." She handed it over to him.

"Rikki, I can't take this. You keep it, it's yours." He tried to hand it back,

"Please, keep it. I want it to symbolize that I trust you.. and I.. I.." She stuttered.  
"You what?"

"I love you."


End file.
